


Flames

by fricknap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAA AA A, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, a for effort, george you tried, gone wrong, im awful at tagging anyways, im so sorry, ooo...., sap tries to act clueless, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricknap/pseuds/fricknap
Summary: “Oh?” Was all that George heard at first. A long quiet filled the space between the follow up “What do you need to talk about?” That came from Sapnap. He sounded genuinely concerned, which made George feel a little better.George grabbed a pillow that was laying next to him and pulled it into a tight, comforting hug. His face felt like it would burn anything it touched. He wouldn’t be surprised if his pillow lit up in flames right now. In the back of his mind he hoped it would so he had a solid excuse to get out of this mess he created.ORGeorge decides to call Sapnap late at night to address something that's been on his mind for awhile now.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and It was literally just a writing warm up I did and... decided to post aughhhh I didn't edit it that much its like 2am sorry if there's spelling/grammar errors lol

He glanced at his phone sitting on his near nightstand. His eyes kept wandering without permission. George had planned to do this in person but he's not sure if he can bring himself to do so. The worst case scenarios keep repeating in his head, over and over again like a painfully long movie. He could see and feel the millions of different rejections he could face. Some violent, leaving him shivering and in tears. The easier ones weren't on his mind as much.

He’s unsure whether calling would be the better option, though. He worries that the consequences could turn out to be harsher. There's no clear filter when talking over the phone, so the words would end up hurting way more than any action could. 

Whatever the outcome may be, George has to make a decision now; does he call Sapnap or not?

A long exaggerated sigh escapes his lips as he snatches his phone from his nightstand, yanking it off of the charger it was attached to. He doesn't bother to check his percentage before opening the contacts app, he just continues to roll over in the opposite direction so he can lay comfortably on his side. He shifts a little to make sure he’s in the right emotional support position.

Cold air washes over him now that he’s facing his slightly cracked open window. His thumb is hovering over the big green ‘call’ button on his screen. He can’t help but have overbearing second thoughts while he stares at Sapnap's brightly lit contact name. It's pretty late at night, maybe he should wait until morning so he has a clearer conscience. 

His hand starts to tremble, not only because of the midnight air brushing softly over his skin but also because of the lingering fear of rejection that hasn't left yet. Just the thought of it makes his stomach do flips. His brain sinks deeper in this fear while also trying not to throw up.

Without realizing it, his thumb had already voluntarily pressed the call button. George stumbled to sit up and get his phone to his ear in time. He didn’t want Sapnap to pick up and then hang up shortly after thinking that it was an accidental call. He hit his back on the headboard behind him pretty hard in the process but he hadn't taken a notice of it due to all of his nerves being focused on the phone in his hand. 

His breath kept cutting short every time the ringing would stop and start again. He fell back into the spiral every time it would restart. ‘Maybe he won't answer’ George thought to himself with a smidgen of hope. He dearly wished Sapnap would miss or deny the call so George could realize it was all a big mistake. That he should’ve never called in the first place. He would sleep on it and wake up good knowing that everything was fine. That he hadn’t ruined his friendship with Sapnap the night before. It would all be okay.

“Hello?” a groggy voice came through the other end.

‘Shit’ George panicked as he was shaken from his thoughts and forced to focus on what he had started. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Nothing was processing at the moment. His brain was on a pause trying to think of what to say. What exactly was he supposed to say?  
“George? Are you even there?” The quality makes his voice sound more raspy and tired than it actually was.

“Yes! Hello! Sorry my phone must’ve glitched,” George wanted to punch himself, why did he have to be such an awful liar under pressure?

“Right… what did you need?” Isn’t really late for you?” George had come to the conclusion that he had probably just woken up Sapnap, hence why he took so long to pick up. He hadn’t even thought about it. It’s not great that he’ll be half awake for this confrontation. 

It went semi silent again as George was trying to find the right way to word things. Hell, he was still trying to figure out if he even wanted to say it at all. It was all moving so fast which was not helping the nerves at all. He could hear Sapnap shifting in his bedsheets from the other end. His eyes felt hot from anticipation. He started imagining how Sapnap looked right now, just woken up and tired. He inhaled.

“Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Between you and me,” George exhaled loud enough that Sapnap could hear if he was really listening intently. He felt so tense but also relaxed at the same time. It was really a horrible feeling. His muscles and chest felt tight but his brain felt more at ease after getting started. He just wanted this over with. He has already begun, there's no turning back now.

“Oh?” Was all that George heard at first. A long quiet filled the space between the follow up “What do you need to talk about?” That came from Sapnap. He sounded genuinely concerned, which made George feel a little better. 

George grabbed a pillow that was laying next to him and pulled it into a tight, comforting hug. His face felt like it would burn anything it touched. He wouldn’t be surprised if his pillow lit up in flames right now. In the back of his mind he hoped it would so he had a solid excuse to get out of this mess he created.

“Well,” he let out a stressed ‘hmf’ noise after which could’ve been mistaken for a giggle but it was more of a stressed out cry. “It’s about you and me… or just… me?” His mouth stayed ajar as he thought of what and what not to say. What he would say next would make or break everything. “I’m trying to find an easier way to say this,” George said and instantly paused again. ‘Just say it’ He said softly under his breath. Not loud enough for Sapnap to pick up on.

“Take your time,” he said kindly. With those words, George quickly remembered why he was doing all of this in the first place. It suddenly washed over him and he had a reason to continue. Sapnap kept giving him reasons.

“I love you,” was all George said. It was all he needed to say. He didn’t feel the need to add sappy explanations. No wordy monologues. Though, he started to think maybe it was needed since the quiet between them resurfaced. It was unbearable, he could hear his own heartbeat. He wanted to hang up and chuck his phone across the room before it was too late.

“George,” Sapnap hushed.

“Yes?”

“You know,” he took a long, painful pause. “You know I can't,” he finally spat out.

George gripped his phone tighter, feeling his knuckles turning whiter as he did so.

“I understand,” George said in a rush as he hung up as quickly as he could. Frankly, He didn’t want to stick around to hear what Sapnap had to say. It would’ve only made it all hurt so much more. Salt in the wound. He could already hear the messages from Sapnap piling up, but he chose to ignore them. He started to block out every noise around him. 

His back slid down his headboard, which was already sore from slamming into it earlier. His phone had dropped beside him after he hung up. The pillow in his hands was now covering his face entirely. He desperately wanted to scream and cry in a fit of emotion, but he couldn’t. He just sat there gripping onto it like his life depended on it. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything else but that. Not to mention his face still burnt like hell. None of the cogs in his brain were turning. Nothing was being comprehended. He would just stay there feeling as his world was burning instead of confronting what had happened.

Maybe he would burst into flames. The fire would continue to burn him and everything surrounding. It might end up not being all that bad.


End file.
